


Dancing with the flames

by Rhapsodea



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Mind Rape, Non-Consensual Drug Use, POV Reno (Compilation of FFVII), Psychological Torture, Reno (Compilation of FFVII) Being An Asshole, Reno (Compilation of FFVII)-centric, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhapsodea/pseuds/Rhapsodea
Summary: Reno is obsessed with a girl who works in a bar of the Wall Market.It turns out she is a skilled engineer who happened to work for Shinra's worst enemies, AVALANCHE.Tseng sends him and Rude to investigate, but there's more than meets the eye.The tags don't apply to ALL the work, but it's a warning for future chapters!------Chapters have songs titles as names!
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Female Character(s), Tseng (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 19





	1. I knew you were trouble

The bartender, Eliza, really was a sight to behold. Her long, blonde wavy hair danced around her barely clothed figure as she prepared her cocktails with expert moves. She was always gentle and talkative with the customers, her sweet and wide smile could brighten up the worst of the days, and Reno knew it too well. 

He used to go there alone, in the Wall Market, after work. Not dressed like his usual, he didn't want to be recognized as one of the Turks when he was going to his favorite bar to see his favorite bartender where he usually went strolling around at night before being hired by Shinra.

He didn't even tell Rude, the red haired knew his friend wouldn't approve of him being in the worst part of the Slums. He just told everyone he wanted to stay home, so he could go out by himself doing what he wanted. 

As soon as he entered the bar he saw her behind the counter, beautiful as usual. 

"Your best drink, please." He said as he approached the counter. 

"Every drink is my best drink." She smiled. Damn, that smile. "Just kidding. What would you like to drink tonight?" 

Her eyes finally met his. 

"Something… Blue. Like your eyes." He sat down on a stool, leaning towards her. 

"Well then, I have something for you." She turned and started preparing his cocktail. 

She was wearing a short pink pvc dress that made her look like a real life doll. She didn't look fake, by the way, all her beauty was clearly natural, even though she had to wear heavy make-up and sexy dresses. 

He wondered what was she truly like. Maybe she was like that? Or she was the "sporty" type? Or maybe she liked to chill on her sofa with a hot tea in her hands instead? 

"Here it is! The Diamond Dust." She placed the glass in front of Reno, smiling widely, bringing him back to reality. "I hope you like vanilla." 

He smirked, clearly thinking about a double meaning of the question. "Not really." 

He then took a sip of the drink. 

It was… Weird. He could taste vanilla, but it wasn't sweet at all. He felt a salty note and something bitter, and he actually liked it a lot. He usually drank just some plain whiskey at the end of the day, he didn't fancy strange and colored cocktails that looked like they were made for some fashionable teen, but he had to admit she really knew how to make a drink. 

She was watching every small expression on his face, trying to decipher the young man before her eyes. He made her nervous, but she didn't know why, it was just a feeling. 

"Do you… Like it?" Eliza asked carefully, her big blue eyes widening as Reno lost himself inside them. Again. 

"I'd marry you so I could drink it everyday." He answered, laughing. "Just kidding, but it's amazing."

"Glad to hear it! It's my favorite." She smiled again cheerfully, taking a few other orders and preparing some more drinks for other customers. 

He heard some comments on her plumped lips and her body in general coming from the men waiting for their drinks, but he tried to think of something else. Why would a girl like her be working in a place like that? How did she go home after her shift? Did she remember him going there often? 

"Can I… Uhm, ask you something?" He moved the ramaining drink inside the glass, looking down inside it. 

"Sure." She nodded, leaning on the counter. 

"Why do you work here? I mean…" 

"I know what you mean, don't worry." She laughed. "I needed money, this is the first legal job I found here. I plan on living in the upper Midgar soon… but first I need to finish my studies." 

"Oh, what are you studying?" He was genuinely interested. 

"I'm an engineer. Well, next month I'll be." She laughed again. 

_'Oh, wow_. Not only she looked perfect, she also had a brain. 

"And you, what are you doing down here? A night at the Honey Bee Inn, maybe?" Eliza turned to take a few bottles from behind her, giving Reno a good sight of her back when she extended to take a Whiskey from the highest shelf. The dress barely covered her perfectly round ass. 

"Nah, I don't like to… pay for that, you know." He let out a nervous laugh. "I just needed a drink to shake the stress off. It's been a long week at work." 

"Oh, and what's your job?" She asked while placing a drink on the counter smiling to a customer. 

"I work for Shinra." 

"Are you an employee?" 

"Yes." He lied, but not completely. "You can ask them for a job interview, they might need an additional engineer." 

Eliza smiled widely. "Thanks. I will." 

"Good luck, then, maybe I'll see you around. I gotta go now. Thanks for the drink and for your time." With that, he put 100 gil in her hand. 

Before she could even tell anything, he was already out of the bar. 

One hundred gil wasn't a tip, at least not one an employee could afford, and Eliza knew it well. 

She was sure he's lied about his job. That the guy worked for Shinra was true, but he didn't want to tell what his true job was, and Eliza couldn't think of anything else for the whole night. 

He looked young but still kinda professional. 

He also looked dangerous. 

Eliza realized that she didn't feel nervous when he was around, she just felt danger coming from him like some sort of aura.

She needed to know more of that guy.

She knew he was trouble. 

\--------

The day after started just like any other day in the life of a Turk: quick breakfast, then dress up and a long drive to reach the Headquarters. Reno needed to find an apartment near the center of the upper town, he could afford it with the ridiculous amount of money Shinra paid him to do his job, but the truth was… it felt suffocating. 

He was used to the slums, not to the fancy lifestyle of the upper Midgar class, though he had now an expensive car of his own and a big apartment. Living in the very center of the city… It was just not for him. 

He shook off all his thoughts when he entered the Turks Section Floor and, as soon as he placed a foot out of the elevator, a voice made him raise his eyes. . 

"You're late. My office, now." Tseng turned and entered his own office followed by Reno, who was still yawning. 

Hell, he was _always_ late, Tseng should already know that. 

"New job for you and Rude." The man with jet black hair took a tablet and showed it to Reno. "Here's your target." 

On the screen, the picture of Eliza, the bartender. But the name written under the picture wasn't Eliza. 

It was Kayla Saint-Clare. 

"What… what's the job?" 

"She's a skilled engineer, she can produce new types of Materia." Tseng sat down on his chair. "Unfortunately, it seems like she helped AVALANCHE." 

"My task?" 

"Get her, and get the informations we need. Oh, and we want her to work with us, so whatever you do, try to keep her alive." 

Reno nodded and exited the room leaving Tseng behind, his cold light aqua eyes fixed before him while his mind was spinning around. 

Eliza's real name was Kayla, she was an enemy and he was obsessed with her. 

He wasn't proud of it, really, but he just couldn't help but thinking about her, especially when he was alone in bed. 

He hadn't touched a woman in months, and all the girls he had in the past years were just for a night. Who would ever want a relationship with a Turk, anyway? 

_'Would I want to sleep in the same bed as a professional killer?'_ He asked himself. 

The answer was no. 

Rude was waiting for him in the main room of their section, wearing his usual black sunglasses and his gloves, drinking coffee from a paper mug. 

"Ready?" He asked. 

"Yeah…" Reno sighed. "Do we know where to find her?" 

"You ok?" 

The red haired guy sat down on the table beside the coffee machine. "Just tired. So, do you have the address?" 

"Sector 7 Slums. My car." Rude threw the paper mug in the bin, then made his way to the elevator, followed by his partner. 

Reno wondered if she knew who he was all along, but he thought she didn't actually have a clue, or she wouldn't even talked to him like that. 

Last night made him think he could lie to have at least a small chance with that girl, but it seems like their lives had other plans. 

He would complete his mission, like he always did. 

At whatever cost. 

  
  
  



	2. One way or another

Kayla woke up late that day, tired from the night shift at the bar, and her younger sister let her sleep through the sunny morning without waking her up. 

When she finally opened her eyes, it was already early in the afternoon. She didn't have any plans for the day as it was also her day off from work, so she thought she might be studying instead of laying on the sofa all day, but she was gonna have something to eat first. 

She ran down the stairs, greeted her younger sister and made herself a toast and some black tea to start the day with a sprint. As soon as she finished eating and drinking, someone knocked on the front door. 

She wasn't expecting anyone, but she rushed to open it. 

The first thing she saw was a pair of light aqua eyes, framed by red locks of hair, staring down at her. 

"You…" She held her breath. 

"Eliza, huh? Or should I say… Kayla?" 

"What do you want?" It didn't sound like a question at all. "How did you find me?" 

"We're the ones asking questions here." Reno cut her off, then pointed at the small living room behind Kayla's back with a strange looking metal rod. "Can we?" 

"Kay?" A young woman's voice came from the house, making them all turn to look at the girl standing in front of the kitcher corner. "Who…" 

"Wait in your room love, they're friends of mine." A perfect smile appeared on Kayla's face as she talked with her younger sister, who nodded and walked on the stairs to the bedroom. 

Kayla let them both enter the house, closing the door behind them. 

"Who's she?" Rude asked. 

"My sister." 

"You don't have a sister. I didn't find anything about her." 

"I clearly do have a sister." She sighed. "Listen, I needed to protect her. I know what I've done it's illegal, but…" 

"Helping terrorists is more than illegal, girl." The red headed Turk sat down on a chair. 

She frowned. "The hell are you talking about?" 

"Does the name AVALANCHE ring a bell in that clever mind of yours?" He tapped on her head with the metal rod. 

"Reno." 

"What? It's turned off." 

"Avalanche? Turned off?" Kayla took a step back from them. "I don't know who you are and why you're here, so please leave my house. And don't ever touch me with that.. thing, ever again." 

"I'm afraid we won't be leaving without you, dear." Reno stood up and raised her chin with the tip of the metal rod, forcing her to look right in his eyes. "You're coming with us, one way or another. You decide."

"Protect her from what?" Rude suddenly spoke, looking at the stairs. 

They both turned to look at him. 

"You said you had to protect her, and that you did something illegal." Rude adjusted his glasses in his nose. "From what are you trying to protect her?" 

"She…" Kayla sighed. "I've falsified all her data as if she never existed. I know it's illegal, but I couldn't risk it." 

"Answer my partner question, would you?" 

Her eyes got darker as she spoke. "She was barely eighteen when that forty-something years old pig decided he'd have her. I wasn't going to make it happen, so I took her and ran away. We eventually ended up in Midgar."

Rude nodded, crossing his arms before his chest while Reno just stood there looking down at Kayla. She was like a lioness to his eyes, bravely fighting for her little sister, taking all the blame in order to save her from some dirt bag. 

Kayla raised her blue eyes to meet Reno's. "I'm coming with you. Just promise me you won't speak about her. Never." 

The bald man nodded and Reno followed. "Deal." 

"Fine." She turned and walked the stairs, reaching her sister's room with Rude walking behind her. 

"Hey, Mel." Kayla entered, Rude stood by the door. "I have to go with them now. Don't worry about me, ok? I'll be back as soon as I can. If you need anything ask Minerva." 

"Ok, sis. Stay safe." The young woman smiled. She had the same warm smile as her sister and the same big blue eyes. 

They both looked like angels. 

\--------

The Shinra Building was huge, actually bigger than she expected. She arrived there by car with Rude and Reno, who sat down beside her but kept his eyes out of the window throughout the whole drive. The bald man wasn't a great company either, and Kayla was somehow thankful for the silence, though it give her time to think about all the mistakes she made in her whole life. Protect her sister from that pig of a man wasn't one, but they weren't interested in that. 

To be honest, she didn't know what the wanted from her, she didn't even know who they were.

When the three of them arrived at the third floor underground, she was greeted by other two people dressed like Reno and Rude who were having a conversation in the main hall in front of the elevators. One was a tall man with long and straight jet black hair, the other a young woman with big brown eyes and short light blonde hair. 

"Walking on her own feet and without even a bruise." The man with black hair spoke first. "Good, it makes everything easier for all of us." 

"Yeah, whatever." Kayla frowned. "Can I at least know who you are, or…?" 

"Oh, my apologies." The tall man bowed a little. "We're The Turks, Shinra's investigation department. My name's Tseng and the young lady here is Elena. No need for me to introduce Rude and Reno." 

"Thank you. I believe you already know everything about me so… No need to introduce myself either, am I right?" A picture perfect smile appeared on her angelic face as she stood up to the highest in ranking of the Turks, taking a step towards him. 

Tseng smirked, hands in his pockets. "You are, Miss Saint-Clare. Oh, and how is… What was her name, Melanie?" 

Kayla took a deep breath and fixed her eyes in Tseng's black ones, not willing to say a word. 

"Reno, Rude." He broke the connection between their eyes, looking now at the two Turks. "Take her to Room 4 and start." 

She didn't speak nor she tried to fight them when they walked her to said Room 4, she just walked between them through the whole floor until they reached a small and empty room. It was all black, even the walls. 

At the center there were two chairs, one in front of the other, and a tripod with a camera upon it pointing right at the chairs. Beside the chairs there was a small metal case. 

"Ok girl, sit down on a chair." Reno clicked on a button and the camera made a beep as the young woman did as he asked, then he sat down on the chair in front of Kayla. 

"Your name, age and birthplace, please." Rude spoke. 

"Kayla Saint-Clare, twenty four, Rocket Town." 

"Any medical issue or allergies? Pregnancy?" 

"No, and no." 

"Ok, we can start. Let's finish this quickly." Reno took a syringe from the metal case beside him and Kayla froze as she saw the needle. 

"Wait. What the hell is tha-" 

The thin needle penetrated her vein before she could finish her sentence, making her gasp for the unexpected light pain on her arm. 

Her vision became blurred and her head started feeling heavy just a few seconds after the injection. She had been drugged.

"Fuck…" She muttered. 

"It's ok, focus on my voice." 

"What did you… Do…" She shook her head but all her movements were slow. 

"It will help you relax. Do you know Avalanche or its members?" 

"Uhm… I've heard… Of them. On the tv…" 

Reno laughed. "C'mon, you can tell me! We're friends, do you know any of them?" 

"No… I don't. Never seen… Them…"

Reno let out a sigh, then crossed his arms on his chest. "Have you ever worked for Avalanche?" 

"Mh…" She tilted her head to the side. "I don't recall…" 

"Honey, try to remember for me, would you?" 

She smiled. "I don't think I've ever… Worked for them… it's the truth…" 

"I know, dear." He stretched his arms and crosses his fingers behind his head. "Ok, let's try this again." 

The interrogation went on like this for what seemed to be an eternity, with Rude going out every hour or so to get coffee for both him and Reno until Kayla fell asleep on the chair due to the drugs. 

She didn't say anything about Avalanche or any of its members, but they knew for sure she had worked for them in the past. 

They only needed to find out a way to make her talk. 

One way or another. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys! Go easy on my, english is not my native language ❤️
> 
> Smut ahead!


	3. Time is running out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some violence ahead.  
> Kayla is a badass.

Kayla slowly opened her eyes and found herself on an uncomfortable bed by the wall of an almost empty room. She couldn't recall where she was or what had happened before she fell asleep, but slowly her memories started to come back, one by one. 

She remembered she was at the Shinra Building, and that she had some kind of interrogation made in the Turks division by Reno and Rude. 

That guy, Reno, had come once or twice a week in the last few months to drink something at the bar where she worked. Sometimes he'd chat a bit with her, but normally he just sat at the counter drinking in silence. He said he was a Shinra employee. 

He didn't lie completely though, he just told her a half truth, but she guessed he couldn't walk around saying he was a Turk, so she didn't blame him for that. 

Kayla sat in the bed looking around, her head hurting like a wall of bricks had fallen upon her.

She felt a strange kind of relief realizing she still had her clothes on, thought she did want to have a shower and change. Unfortunately, she didn't know if that could happen in the immediate future. 

She sighed. "Is anybody there? Can you hear me?" 

Just a moment later, Reno walked in and closed the door behind his back, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, well. The sleeping beauty is awake. Slept well?" 

Kayla's face turned red. "I, uhm… my head hurts… And I want to change… If possible, I mean." 

"I'll give you a medicine for the headache. You can have a shower in the bathroom and I'll bring you new clothes. I'll be back in five." 

As he left, she immediately got up from the bed and entered the bathroom, realizing there was no way to lock the door. She sighed, then quickly took her clothes off leaving them on the counter and got in the shower, where she found shampoo and body wash. 

The warm water felt great on her skin, relaxing every tense muscle in her body. She closed her eyes and let it flow on her to ground, cleaning herself with the argan oil bath wash she found: it had a reassuring fragrance and left the skin really soft. 'Shinra takes good care of its prisoners, after all.' Kayla thought with a smile. 

She had no need to wash her hair, so she got out as soon as she felt better, wrapping herself in a black towel that only covered from her chest to her bum, leaving her legs completely bare and cold. 

Walking out of the bathroom she saw Reno laying down on the bed, his hands crossed behind his head. "It was about time you'd come out, princess." 

With a jump he was standing before her. 

_'Damn, he's fast_.' 

"Here's the medicine." 

She looked at the small white pill in his palm, uncertain of what to do. She didn't trust him at all. 

"C'mon, girl." He sighed. "Just take the damn pill, I don't have all day." 

"All day? What time is it?" She frowned reaching for the pill then swallowed it quickly before she could think twice. 

"It's seven am. You must be hungry."

"Actually I'm not, and _fuck_ I need to call…" 

"Yeah, your sister." Reno interrupted her. "Tseng already went to tell her you'd stay here for some more days for a job you must finish." 

"Tseng did _what_?!" Kayla shouted. "Please tell me Elena is with him too." 

"I can tell you a lie if you want, but what's the point? No, he's alone." 

She shoved his chest with both her hands. "Fuck!" Kayla pushed again. "You _knew_ what she went through, I told you yesterday! I don't want that man alone near her!"

"Let's make one thing clear." Reno took her wrists in his hands, causing her to gasp. He raised them beside her head, leaning down until they were face to face. "Touch me again and I'm going to make you regret it. How does it sound, princess?" 

"Is that a threat?" She hissed, their eyes locked into each other's. 

"Definitely." 

She shut her lips, her blue eyes filled with hatred for the man before her. "Let me go, so I can get dressed." 

He smirked, looking up and down her body, only covered by the towel. "And what's the magic word?" 

"... Please."

He let go of her wrists and sat down again on the bed, gesturing over the desk on the opposite side of the room. "The clothes are there. Once you've changed we can go have some breakfast before we… start." 

Kayla nodded, took her new clothes and closed herself in the small bathroom, hoping he wouldn't come in and see her naked. She got dressed quicker than ever with the black above the knee dress they gave her and black undergarments. Luckily, it was all the right size. 

She jumped out of the bathroom few moments later avoiding eye contact with the man. 

"Let's go, I'm starving." He exited the room and walked through a corridor with the blonde girl behind him until they reached the elevators. "We're going up so we can eat something." 

"I'm not hungry." She spat, not even daring looking at him in the eyes. His beautiful eyes. 

"C'mon. You haven't eaten anything in a whole day yesterday." He sighed. After a moment he spoke again, his voice now sounded calm and mature. "He's not that kind of man, believe me."

He was trying to reassure her and she noticed, so she finally found the courage to raise her eyes, then nodded. "Ok."

The door opened and they entered the elevator together, side by side, going to the upper floors to have breakfast together before another interrogation. 

It was like he wanted to spend some normal time with her when he wasn't on duty. She couldn't really understand him: one second he threatened her, the next one he assured her and offered her breakfast. 

"Reno?" Kayla's voice was almost just a whisper. "I lied. I'm starving too." 

"I knew it." He smiled wickedly. "Shinra's bars have one of the best cheesecakes you'll ever eat." 

\--------

"I don't know what you're talking about." She repeated for what could have been the thousandth time. "I've never worked for AVALANCHE. I'm not a terrorist. You have the wrong person." 

Tseng let out a slow but deep sigh before massaging his own temples with his slender fingers. "We don't make mistakes, Kayla." 

"There's always a first time." She calmly answered. 

"We found one of your Materia in a dead AVALANCHE member's weapon." 

"And that makes me a terrorist? It might have been stolen from the University lab." Kayla crossed her arms before her chest, trying to decipher Tseng's expression: he always looked so calm and polite, but she was sure he was the worst of them all. 

"Fine." He sat down on the chair in front of her and leaned forward. "If you don't cooperate, I'll make sure all the informations regarding Melanie will come back to life as if you've never deleted them."

"You can't." 

"Oh, I do. And I will personally inform the Captain that I found Melanie. You won't be able to do anything then. Where will you run, Icicle maybe?" 

Kayla suddenly stood up and punched Tseng right on his cheek, causing him to lose balance and fall from the chair. She jumped on him like a feral cat on a prey and took the collar of his shirt in her hands, raising his bust from the floor. "You filthy bastard!" 

"So you're the fighter between the two of you." He smirked. "She just sobbed when I told her the truth today. I felt so sorry for her, knowing from me that her sister is a terrorist…" 

"I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Kayla screamed at his face, feeling her heart almost exploding in her chest from all the hatred she felt for that man. "Why?! Why have you done such a thing?! SON OF A BITCH-" 

With his free arms he hit her and turned the situation upside-down, blocking her thin body on the floor between his legs and closing her wrists in his hands. She was still shouting and trying to fight him back when Reno and Rude rushed in the room to help their leader. 

"I leave her to you." Tseng left her wrists and slapped her cheek before standing up and talking to Reno. "Looks like she prefers physical treatment." 

"I'm going to kill you." Kayla whispered, her eyes locked with the ceiling, tears streaming from her eyes and falling on the floor through her hair while Tseng left the room, not even looking back. 

He threatened her sister. 

She couldn't let him get away with that. 

She jumped up from the floor and tried to run out of the room and behind Tseng, shouting in his direction it was like she'd gone mad all of a sudden. 

"Hey!" Reno catched her in his arms. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" 

"LET ME GO!" She cried, raising her legs to make him lose balance, but he slammed her unceremoniously on the floor. She immediately got back up and threw herself against Reno aiming at his face with some punches. He was too fast for her, so fast that she failed all her attempts to hit him. 

Reno tugged Kayla from her hair causing her to cry in pain. "I already told you not to touch me again, you little _bitch_ , I don't like to repeat myself." 

"Fuck you." She hissed, looking him right in his eyes. "I'm not afraid of you." 

"You should be." 

She felt something cold on her back, then what she thought were a thousand ants biting her made her collapsed to the floor, unable to move not even a single muscle of her body. Kayla immediately understood it had been some kind of electroshock. 

"Reno." Rude stepped in. "You know I don't agree with this kind of-" 

"Then don't watch!" He spat.

Kayla was still trembling when she finally made it to her knees; she tried to stand up but immediately fell again on the floor under the eyes of the two Turks. 

"I'm not… A terrorist…" 

"Shinra is one hundred percent sure you're lying." He tapped on his own shoulder with the metal rod he always carried along. "The sooner you tell us the truth, the better for you." 

"I've already told you…" She whispered.

"My rod would like to get to know you better." He aimed it at her face, clicking on a button that activated the electricity in the weapon. "Do you agree?" 

Kayle started laughing. "Do you need to… compensate something else… with that thing?"

After a moment of silence, Reno spoke with a lower tone than his usual. "Rude, go out, would you." 

"Reno." 

"I said go. Out." 

The bald man looked at his partner then at the girl on the floor, focusing on her eyes. She was silently begging him to stay, but he couldn't help her.

He left them alone and closed the door behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be worse, so get ready!


	4. Bleeding Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AHEAD!  
> Some tags apply here, explicit content!

"Why the hell are you acting like a complete _bitch_?!" Reno walked up and down the room, moving the rod from his left to his right hand. 

"That bastard… He threatened my sister… " 

"This is not about your sister, for fuck's sake! It's about you, you're in danger and you don't fucking care!" He shouted. "I'm supposed to be physically torturing you now, so luckily his room doesn't have cameras or anything." 

"You have a strange way of helping damsels in distress, let me tell you… " Kayla was shocked but still had the nerve to make humour. 

She was still trembling a bit due to the electroshock, but she could now at least move her muscles and almost stand up, though she preferred to remain seated on the floor. She found it relaxing 

"I'm a Turk, not a knight in a shining armor." Reno sighed, kneeling down before her, standing on tiptoes. "Please don't do it again, or you'll have Tseng torturing you to get the informations."

A shiver ran down her spine as Kayla embraced her legs, pressing her thighs to her chest and closed her eyes. Reno was weird, and surely he was dangerous as Hell, but Tseng was another planet, and she didn't want him to touch her in any way. 

"So…" She leaned back against the wall. "We shall put up something for them, right? 

"Yeah… If you go out without even a bruise they'll understand." 

"Ok, let's fight, so you'll have to hit me for real." She stood up and quickly aimed a punch at Reno, who easily dribbled the attack and kicked her in her ribs. The girl fell on the floor with a cry, but counter attacked him with a fast kick; unfortunately, he was still faster than her, so he took advantage of her move to threw Kayla against the wall and pinned her there with the weight of his own body. 

He took both her wrists in one hand and blocked them on the wall above her head while the tip of his metal rod reached for her bare left thigh and raised the hem of her dress. 

"Reno." She almost stopped breathing. "What are you doing?" 

The rod moved up to her chin, raising it and exposing her elegant neck. 

"I don't-" 

Reno suddenly kissed and sucked on her skin, leaving a small purple bruise where his lips met her neck just above the collarbone. 

"Please, don't use that thing on me… " 

"I'll use my hands, then." He closed the weapon ad put it back in his right pocket, then the now free hand went to her neck. 

"No, Reno…!" 

"Ok, I got it." His hand left her wrists and neck just to take her whole body and threw her over his shoulder, walking through the door and in the corridor. 

"Let me go!" She cried. "What the hell are you doing?!" 

Kayla started throwing weak punches to his back. She felt his strong grip on her hips, almost painful, and she could imagine his smirk while he carried her to wherever he had in mind. 

"Don't fucking hit me! I told you three times already!" 

"Then let me go!" She shouted. "Help!" 

He stopped in front of a door before opening in, and when they were finally inside the room he let her fall on the bed.

It was the room she slept in, she recognized it. 

"Why are we-" 

Reno climbed on her and blocked her wrists on the mattress with his hands.

She let out a small gasp. "I don't know what you have in mind, but-" 

"I'm sure you do." 

"I'm not in the mood, and I don't even know you-." Kayla tried to move her arms, but Reno kept her in place. "Let go of me, Reno!" 

"Someone is going to do this anyway." 

Kayla's heart started beating faster. " _What_? What the hell are you…?" 

She wasn't sure she wanted to finish her question, nor hear his answer. Kayla just felt like she needed to cry and some tears started to grow in her eyes, but she didn't want to show her weakness. 

"I'm not a terrorist, I have nothing to do with this. I swear it on my own life, Reno." 

"Kayla…" As he said her name, a tear slided on her cheek. "Believe me, I'm the lesser evil." 

"Still evil, though." 

He left her wrists and helped her sit on the bed while he sat before her. "You can sleep with me here, I'll make sure to leave some bruises but nothing serious. Or you can wait for whoever decides to throw you on the interrogation room's floor and really injure you." 

"Wow, at least I get to choose who's going to rape me." She laughed, then started sobbing desperately after trying so hard not to cry. Reno looked like he was just as uncomfortable as she felt; he wanted to hold her, to tell her he just wished to help, but he just looked down on the mattress where her tears were falling. 

"Have you ever…"

"No." He answered quickly. "Never." 

"Ok." Her voice was just a bit more than a whisper. "Promise me it will only be you. So I… maybe I can get used to it." 

He nodded. "You have my word." 

She leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips, closing her eyes. They felt soft and warm just like the hands that were caressing her hips under the dress. 

He deepened the kiss while he teased the elastic waistband of her knickers before taking them off with a fast movement. 

She felt his hands moving from her body to his own trousers, working the belt and the button that kept them close until he freed himself from the clothes he didn't need. 

Reno broke the kiss while gently pushing her down until her back found the mattress, then rested his forehead on hers. 

"Just do what you have to do." She whispered keeping her eyes closed, already waiting for the pain. 

And it came right after as he pushed in her not without any effort. She felt as if a sword had cut though her most intimate parts, though she knew he wasn't hurting her on purpose. She was too nervous, too scared and embarrassed all together. 

"Damn, girl… try to relax a bit." 

"Oh it's _my_ fault now?!" She placed her hands on his shoulders, her nails digging in the pale skin on his back. "Fuck, just go in and move! Don't-" 

He did as she asked, filling her completely with one single thrust as Kayla arched her back for the sudden sensation. Her mouth shot open as she gasped.

"You're so tight…" His right hand reached for her intimacy, tracing circles with his fingers while he started moving inside of her. 

"What are you doing…?" She gasped, her eyes opened wide though she didn't know where to look. 

Reno leaned down to kiss and suck at her neck, then his lips went up to reach her left ear. He whispered right there, his lips caressing her sensitive skin. "Trying to get you wet. Does it work?" 

Kayla moaned in response and arched her back again while he moved, so that he could reach that exact spot inside her where she felt her pleasure grow. His fingers were still touching her where their bodies met. 

"Ok, turn." 

"Wha-" 

He turned her upside down and kept her face buried on the bed with a hand on the back on her neck, then raised her hips and slammed in her again. 

She tried not to do or say anything but it was just too much to bear, so she let out a loud moan when he took it out just to thrust back in. 

He figured out she liked when he touched her just noticing how fast she got wet with his fingers on her clit, so he decided to slid one hand between them and touch her again. 

The girl pushed herself closer to him like she was silently begging for more. 

_'It isn't rape if she likes it, right?'_ He thought while moving is fingers on her lower lips, feeling her wetness on his hand. 

"It hurts…" She whispered. "My neck." 

He removed his hand from the back of her neck and turned her again to face him, then kissed her deeply before raising her legs above his shoulders.

He was breathing faster than usual and his hair was a mess, which actually made him look really sexy. 

She looked the same as him with her blonde hair on the bed and the black dress now covering just her upper body. They didn't bother taking all her clothes off, none of them felt like doing it, plus she liked the Turks uniform. 

Suddenly, he stopped and vanished in the bathroom, leaving her alone on the bed. She heard water flowing in the sink, then he came back with his trousers up. 

"What… What happened?" She sat on the bed. 

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you yet. Get back down and close your eyes." 

He reached her on the mattress, but she shut her legs before he could see anything. 

"Love, I promise I won't hurt you." He placed some kisses on her thighs. "Open your legs and close your eyes." 

Kayla did as he asked, keeping her eyes shut while her heart raced in her chest. 

"Good girl." Reno kissed her inner thighs until he finally reached her favorite spot, gently places kisses and licking with the tip of his tongue. 

"Reno…" She moaned his name after a while, her hand reaching for his head and slightly pushing him down closer to her, silently pleading for more. 

His tongue moved at a faster pace until he felt her body trembling and her back arched while her fingers tightened on his hair. Kayla's body then relaxed and she opened her eyes again. 

"You alright?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Kayla nodded, now feeling extremely embarassed. She covered herself with the bed sheets. 

"So… what now?" 

"I'm going to tell Tseng I've …" He let the sentence fall. "He will expect you to break in two or three more days, so we have some time to come up with something." 

"Ok." 

"In case you wondered, I had to actually do it because I strongly believe you're going to have a medical examination." 

She nodded. "Well, thanks. I mean, you've been a decent lover. I've had worse." 

"Only decent?" He laughed, sitting on the bed by her side. 

"Is some other man going to…" 

"Don't worry about that. You have my word, I won't let anybody else touch you." 

She didn't know why, but she turned and kissed him on his lips. A gentle kiss, one that he returned by caressing her cheek. 

  
  



	5. Moonlight Shadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bridge between the previous one and the next that will be heavier.

Reno entered Tseng's office early in the morning. His shift started at six and he was grateful for being there before the main activities on the plate started. He found almost no one on the streets from his apartment to Shinra Headquarters, where he'd normally be stuck in the traffic for an hour or so.

Rude had arrived with him but they didn't speak. Actually they haven't spoken to each other since the previous day, when Reno asked him to go out from the interrogation room, leaving the redhead alone with the girl.  
The bald man was openly against physical tortures on women; it wasn't the first time he'd left the interrogation to his colleagues when it came to put their hands on a woman. If "torture" meant sexual abuse, he didn't even want to know. It was something he just couldn't stand.

Reno have never partecipated either. He'd hurt and tortured men and women during his years with the Turks, but he'd never raped anyone, let alone a girl who was half his weight and couldn't even fight him properly.   
Last night, anyway, almost felt like it. Almost. But he knew it was for her best, and he tried to turn that experience into something she wouldn't remember with pain and disgust.

"So, what about the girl?" Tseng was signing some papers while Reno sat down comfortably on a chain in front of his desk, hands in his pockets. "I heard you went for physical treatment."

"Yeah but... She's a tough one. She didn't even cry or scream." 

"I just got her medical report. It looks like you went easy on her, Reno."

 _Shit_.  
It was just six in the morning and they've already checked on her.

"I trust you'll do better today. You have to break her in order to make her talk. Now go." 

The redhead got up and walked the corridor directed to a new interrogation room where Kayla was already waiting for him, hands and legs tied to a steel chair. She raised her eyes and met Reno's smirk. Suddenly she felt better.

"Hey sweetheart. Missed me?" The tip of his rod raised her chin. "Were you able to walk this morning?"

The room they were in had cameras and microphones in every angle, it was different from the one they used the previous day. Reno knew what it meant: Tseng would be watching in real time.

"You better talk, little one. I won't go easy on you if you don't."

"I don't have anything to tell you." She spat, her eyes fixed in his.

The rod moved to her lips, forcefully parting them."I'll find a way to make you open this pretty mouth of yours."   
She yanked her head so that the tip of the metal rod left her lips. There wasn't much she could actually do, but she sure as hell wasn't giving that rod a blowjob. She was also sure that Tseng was watching them and Reno didn't want to disappoint him at any cost.  
He would hurt her with no regard, but at least it was only him, as he promised.

As soon as she thought it, the door opened and Tseng entered. " Loosen her hands and legs, I want her to come with me."

Reno stood still for a brief moment looking first at Tseng then at Kayla before doing as his boss asked. The girl stood up and walked down a long corridor with Tseng until they reached a small room with a glass window from where they could see inside.

Melanie was there, tied to a chair.  
Two Soldiers and a male Turk she had never seen before were standing against the wall behind her.  
Kayla felt like her heart had been ripped from her chest. She couldn't even speak.

"She can't see you." Tseng's calm voice yet cold led her back to reality. "They won't harm her unless I give them order to."

"She hasn't done anything, she has nothing to do with this." Kayla started crying, rasing a hand on the glass, as if she could touch her sister. "Please."

"Believe me, I don't want to do this, but you give me no choice."

"I'm not working for Avalanche. I'm not a terrorist." She said in a whisper. "I'll do everything you want, I swear, but don't touch her."

Tseng raised a hand to her shoulder, making her shiver in terror. "I don't believe you, miss Saint-Clare. But I do believe I found the perfect way to make you talk."

The black haired man pulled her from her arm inside the room and threw her on the ground in front of Melanie, who gasped in surprise and horror. "Kay!"

"It's our lucky day, guys." The brown haired Turk looked down at the older sister, smirking. "This one looks like a tough girl. I like her."

He kinda resembled Reno with his light eyes, spiky hair and somehow childish attitude, but this one looked scarier, especially when he kneeled down in front of Kayla while she tried to stand up from the floor and took her from her wrist with a firm grip. "I heard you had fun with Reno yesterday, maybe you could play with me today."

"Take your filthy hands off me." She yanked her arm but he didn't loosen his grip on her wrist.

"Ha! You can have the shy sister, I'll take this one." He smirked looking in her eyes, then pulled her up until she stood tll in front of him. 

"Listen here, you fucking-"

"Haven't you heard the news, Dan?" Reno's voice came from the door, making all of them stop everything to look at him. "I'm leading her interrogation. Fuck off."

The other smirked. "Big brother is jealous of his little toy, I see."

"B-brother?!" Kayla turned to look at both Reno and Dan. She tried to picture the redhead with his natural hair color, which should have been an ash brown according to his eyebrows, and they truly looked alike. Not only the colors, but the features also.

"Meet my asshole younger brother, Dan." 

Dan raised a hand. "Hey-ya." 

Tseng cleared his throat. "Now you know each other, do what you want with these two. At least one of them is going to talk."

"You COWARD!" Kayla screamed at Tseng. "Two girls against four military trained men. And you don't even get your hands dirty by doing the job yourself!"

"Kay!" Melanie screamed as one of the Soldiers approached her by running his hands on her thighs. "Let go of me!"

"Don't you _dare_!" The older sister punched him in the face then kicked his ribs. He fell on the floor with a gasp just before the other Soldier took her from her long hair and threw her against the wall. He was on her in a second, pinning the girl to the white wall with his muscular body.

She kicked him between his legs and jumped away only to be caught by Tseng's strong grip. "Don't worry, I can get my hands dirty when needed."

He pushed Kayla on the floor and immediately aimed his gun to her head, making her feel the cold steel brushing against the skin between her eyebrows. The girl froze.

"I'll be keeping my gun to your head the whole time. Do you like it when I take the lead?" 

"Stop it!" The younger girl shouted before Dan backhanded her, making her spit a few drops of blood.

Reno was standing there with the steel rod in his left hand, his eyes darting from the Soldiers to his brother, his boss and the two girls. This wasn't ending any way good, he could already tell from what he saw.

"Reno, this bitch is all yours." The head of the Turks pressed his gun on Kayla's forehead. "Make her talk, would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No spoilers, but this isn't going to end in a good way.


End file.
